1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, more particularly to a heat-dissipating device that is capable of fast heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat-dissipating device adapted to be mounted on top of a heat-generating component 12 that is disposed on a circuit board 11 of an electronic device. The heat-generating component 12 can be a central processing unit, an integrated circuit, or the like. The heat-dissipating device includes an aluminum heat-dissipating fin unit 13 disposed in thermal contact with the heat-generating component 12, and a fan 14 oriented toward the fin unit 13. The fin unit 13 has a bottom portion provided with a heat-conducting plate 15 that is formed from copper and that facilitates the transfer of heat generated by the heat-generating component 12 to the fin unit 13. However, such a conventional heat-dissipating device has the following setbacks:
1. Although aluminum and copper have quite high temperature coefficients of conductivity, their combined heat-dissipating effect is not very satisfactory, resulting in that the surface temperature of the heat-generating component 12 remains higher than that of the fin unit 13. That is, currents of air blown by the fan 14 can only disperse the heat around the fin unit 13, and cannot reach the surface of the heat-generating component 12 to dissipate the heat of the heat-generating component 12.
2. In view of the aforesaid, when heat gradually accumulates on the surface of the heat-generating component 12, since the conventional heat-dissipating device cannot effectively dissipate the high heat, the operation of the heat-generating component 12 will be affected, which may result in shutdown of or even damage to the electronic device.